wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sporeggar
__TOC__ Sporeling | base = Sporeggar, Zangarmarsh | leader = Msshi'fn | faction = Sporeggar | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Mycah | tabard = Sporeggar_Tabard.jpg }} Sporeggar is a town found along the western edge of Zangarmarsh which is populated by the sporelings. The sporelings are a mostly peaceful race of mushroom-men native to Outland. Unfortunately, the changing climate of the marsh has put them in danger. Adventurers that assist their survival will be justly rewarded. Reputation Players start at with Sporeggar, but can gain reputation quickly. Strategy The best way, when leveling, is to kill Bog Lords of one variety or another (herbalists can harvest the corpses for herbs as skinners skin beasts). This will net you 15 reputation each. The repeatable quest rewards 750 reputation per completion. It requires turning in 6 to Gshaff. Fertile Spores are a 30% drop rate from spore walkers (Marsh Walkers and Fen Striders) and spore bats. Each of those kills, therefore, is approximately 22.5 reputation on average. Fertile Spores can also be found on the auction house. Marsh Dredgers and Marsh Lurkers found in the Funggor Cavern give 15 reputation per kill all the way to . Killing them and the named mob Lord Klaq repeatedly going in and out of the caverns is an option if you are looking for a mindless, quick grind. The mobs also respawn rather quickly, so by the time you run one circuit of the caverns and clear the mobs directly outside the caverns, those inside the caverns should have started respawning. If you can get the trade-able drops with another character or friend or auctions, you can also do Bog Lord Tendrils/Mature Spore Sacs/Glowcaps which gets you from to after only 8 turn-ins. Killing mobs in The Slave Pens of Coilfang Reservoir has been rumored to give Sporeggar reputation, but this is false; they give Cenarion Expedition rep. However, The Underbog does give Sporregar rep, as well as Cenarion Expedition. is a ground spawn - found in The Underbog and used for the quest and - and has a relatively short respawn timer. It's worth 5-10 minutes running back through the instance after your group has finished to collect any new respawns; doing this can net you enough for another 1-2 quest turn-ins (750-1500 rep). Reputation farming at level 80 The quests and (the repeatable version) involve collecting from Underbog. The plant drops from all of the mobs up to the Naga in the instance, and is also available by picking up from the floor, making it possible to obtain between 25-30 plants in a 30-minute solo run. This nets a minimum of 3750 rep every 30 mins. It is also easier than the repeatable Naga quest since you don't have to hunt for the Bloodscale Slavedrivers, and it removes the travel component. At honored if you are not a human, it will take 220 Sanguine Hibiscus to get from honored to exalted. If you are a human then it will take about 200. To get from revered to exalted then you will need 140 hibiscus or about 130 when you are a human. This can easily be achieved by a few hours of farming Underbog or buying hibiscus from the Auction House if it is available. At level 80 with a regular flying mount it is possible to gain 3000 reputation every 15 minutes. Once you reach friendly fly to Sporeggar. Grab the quest and fly to the northwestern corner of Zangamarsh. Kill all of the Greater Sporebats, collecting the Fertile Spores. You should be able to gather at least 12 spores for two turn-ins (750 rep each). Then fly to the islands in the middle of Marshlight Lake (just NE of Sporeggar) and kill the necessary naga for the quest. Turn in that quest (750 rep) and pick it up again. You can also turn in the spores if you like. Fly back to the nagas, complete the quest again, then turn in (750 rep). Pick up the quest again and repeat. Killing the Sporebats gives the nagas time to respawn, and earns a glowcap for each turn in, on top of the ones you find. Reputation farming at level 70 The quests and (the repeatable version) involve killing 12 Bloodscale Slavedrivers and 6 Bloodscale Enchantresses (level 61-64 mobs). This is 31.25 reputation per kill, and 41.66 per kill for the repeatable version, which is more reputation per kill on average than farming Fertile Spores, assuming a 30% drop rate. For a non-human, it would take 16 runs (384 kills) to move through to (12,000 reputation) and 28 runs (672 kills) to move through to (21,000 reputation), 1056 kills total. Assuming 22.5 reputation per kill when farming Fertile Spores, it would take 533 kills to go from to and 933 kills to go from to , 1467 kills total, and it requires a random drop. Note that both of these give more reputation than killing Bog Lords through and will, so unless you want the bog lord drops/harvesting in particular (perhaps to gather tendrils and spore sacs to send to an alt, or for the , , and herbalism opportunities), you'll probably want to start on the naga quest as soon as you hit . On the other hand, killing the Bog Lords can be a mindless task, and doesn't require returning the quest giver every 20 kills, so it can be faster unless you're going with a group. Tips when farming: Usually the naga will call nearby Wrekt Slaves into battle. Kill the naga first since the Wrekt Slaves de-aggro when the naga dies, as long as they were not aggroed separately. At level 80 it is easy to avoid the Wrekt Slaves to pick and choose which naga to kill. Working with others greatly speeds up the turnaround time because there are no quest drops to share between group members. Gaining Neutral Reputation When you first encounter the denizens of Sporeggar, they will not talk to you because you are . However, you can open up this faction by completing the quests given by Fahssn listed below. You should only have to complete 3 quests if you kill the mobs, 4 if you buy the mats. Gaining Friendly Reputation Gaining rep through is fairly easy for a player leveling in Zangarmarsh. Grinding in the Spawning Glen, players should collect Mature Spore Sacs and Bog Lord Tendrils. These items can be turned in to Fahssn on the eastern edge of the glen. Both these quests are repeatable until you reach status, although the first quest if obtained before will give rep after but will not be repeatable. The mature spore sacs can be tracked with the Dwarven Treasure Finding racial ability, which allows for easy collection. At a quest is offered in Sporeggar to turn in Glowcap. Players might wish to skip this quest, Glowcaps are the Sporeling's currency and might be better used to purchase items from the faction's reputation-based vendor. On the other hand, Glowcaps are abundant in western Zangarmarsh, and can be harvested quickly depending on competition. This quest is only repeatable until . Jumping from Unfriendly to Halfway Honored with (less) Grinding *At level 62+ go to Fahssn and get both of the quests he offers: ** - for spore sacs ** - for Bog Lord Tendrils * Note: Pros and Cons of v ** Only 6 Bog Lord Tendrils vs 10 Spore Sacs ** Spore Sacs are harvested every time and do not require combat, while the Tendrils do not drop every time. ** Killing the Tendril mobs also rewards 15 Sporeggar rep (16-17 for humans), while gathering the Spore Sacs does not ** Tendril mobs also drop Unidentified Plant Parts for Cenarion Expedition reputation ** Tendrils are generally cheaper and more frequently listed on the AH than the Sacs. * Head West to the Spawning Ground * Complete and hand in one of the quests to do the follow-on repeatable quest (the other will be saved until later). Note that you will naturally kill some bog lords if doing the spore sacs quest and can collect the mature spore sacs - just do not hand in the completed quest. * Complete the follow-on quest and repeat until you are with Sporeggar, then stop ** , OR ** * Now you are neutral, pick up but do not do it * Travel to Sporeggar * Get and complete and turn in before you reach , as after that you cannot turn it in for XP or gold * Return to Fahssn and continue doing the repeatable quest you chose until either: ** if you are doing Loremaster achievement, you are just shy of 750 (825 if human) before (assuming you are also doing the and want as many quests done as possible), then hand in the other quest to gain 750/825 reputation with Sporeggar. Pick up the follow-on quest for it and do once. ** If not, then when you become hand in the other quest for 750 reputation. You will not be offered the follow-on quest. * Pick up the quests quests and, if you complete it whilst killing Naga for another quest, its' repeatable version * If you want to reach exalted, then: ** Kill the Bog Lords (and Withered, Starving, or Hungry ones), and Fungal, Withered and Starving Fungal Giants until you are and they stop giving reputation ** Only then turn in the 4 quests above that you have not handed in yet for 750/825 reputation each bringing you to 3500 . ** If you only want to reach Revered, then hand in the four quests for 750/825 reputation each bringing you to 3500 . * Other questing in Zangarmarsh and Underbog will naturally push you into . If you are also collecting Cenarion Expedition reputation, then take the quest (but do not turn it in when complete, but, along with the other Cenarion quests, when you are no longer able to hand in Unidentified Plant Parts). Quests * (Unfriendly) - 750 reputation * (Unfriendly) - 750 reputation * (Neutral) - 750 reputation * (Neutral) - 1050 reputation * (Neutral) - 1050 reputation * (Exalted) Rewards Rewards can be purchased from the Sporeggar Quartermaster, Mycah, who is in a small mushroom building on the west side of Sporeggar . As most of the rewards for this faction are bought with glowcaps, they cannot be resold to vendors. Notable members * Fahssn * Fhwoor * Gshaff * Gzhun'tt * Hch'uu * Khn'nix * Msshi'fn * Mycah * T'shu Others * Sporelok * Sporeggar Spawn * Sporeggar Harvester * Sporeggar Preserver Speculation Many residents of Sporeggar may be named after sounds commonly associated with an allergy (such as hayfever), most notably Hch'uu(achoo), Khn'nix (Kleenex), T'shu (tissue), and Gzhun'tt (gesundheit). External links fr:Sporeggar Category:Burning Crusade Category:Neutral towns Category:Sporelings Category:Sporeggar